iSteal
by ThereWillBeSeddie
Summary: Sam. I don't want to hear about your canoodling. Ouch!" You can't say canoodling and not expect me to hurt you. Anyway, I just...need to tell you that I have been stea-" "WOAH! What is going on in this studio!" Little Seddie one-shot. : Rated T!


**Just a cute seddie one-shot. Inspired by the Seddie conversation from iLook Alike. :) **

**"Hey Freddie, hold this."**

**"Uhhh...."**

**"I stole it from Carter Ford's locker."**

**"Why'd you steal Carter's basketball?"**

**"Cause I think he's cute."**

**My reasoning behind this is if Sam steals things from boys she think are cute, then with all the things she does to Freddie...how does she feel about him?**

**Anyway...Sorry that I haven't updated iThink Two is Better Than One. It's a personal life issue, as I have stated ...I very....er similiar situation is going on in my life. My best friend is not getting married, but...oh it's a long story. :) But I promise next week I will update it(SPRING BREAK BRITCHES!) **

**:)**

**Anyway....**

**I OWN ICARLY!!**

**....oh wait...no I don't. **

**Silly me. **

**:/**

**Anyway. Don't own it. **

**Remember: YOU SHOULD RATE IT! Seddie is THE BEST! Creddie is crudy! We love tech geeks! AND HAM IS BOSS!! **

**No flames please :)**

**Enjoy! Here's iSteal. **

**In Fredward's POV....unless I change it to Sam at one point. **

**FORWARD!**

* * *

**iSteal**

"In five, four, three, two...." I counted down pointing the camera towards Sam and Carly.

"Hi I'm Sam Puckett and I like fried chicken!" Sam said enthusiastically.

I chuckled behind the camera as Carly said, "It's true! Sam loves fried chicken! Anyway! I'm Carly and this is..."

"iCarly!" The girls said in unison.

We did a standard show: Waking Up Spencer, Messing with Lewbert, Random Debates, and another caveman sketch(Sam and I once again played the parents).

"Great job today guys."

God. I said that a lot. It's like my...after show catch phrase. Maybe it had just become a habit. What's the saying? You do or say something....47 times and it becomes a habit? I suddenly felt a dull pain in my arm. I was pulled out of my thoughts and looking at an angry Sam Puckett. I lightly rubbed my arm.

"Sam, is it really necessary to hit?" I scolded halfheartedly. Sam would always be Sam, and as much I has hated to admit it, even if I ONLY EVER admitted it to myself, I liked it when Sam hit me. It was almost as if it was..._our _thing. I mean sure, she beat up Gibby and Reuben...but it was different. It probably meant nothing. I guess I figured out a long time ago that I had developed feelings for Sam. The thing with Sam is that I know she can't possibly have feelings for me. I've known Sam for a very long time. When she liked Pete, she got girlier. When she liked Jonah she never beat on him. We were seniors now and through all that time, the worst thing Sam ever does to boys she likes, is steal things from their lockers. Like Carter's basketball way back in freshman year.

"Well Fredifer, when you ignore what I am saying to you, Mama tends to get a little...angry." Sam stated, slugging me in the arm again. I didn't even flinch.

"Oh my God! Sorry Sam! I didn't realize! I AM SO SORRY!" I said over dramatically.

"Real mature Benson." Sam rolled her eyes and sat down on a yellow bean bag chair. I came and sat on a blue one right next to her. Carly was occupied a red one a couple feet from ours.

"You guys, I've been thinking...about....the last show." Carly said quietly.

Silence hung thick in the air. No one wanted to talk about it, but with Carly going to study in California while Sam and I were both headed toward the east coast there was no way we would be able to do the show. The end of the year was closing in on us fast. Prom had already passed. We would be graduating in a week and a half.

"What about the last show?" Sam finally asked.

"I was just thinking that...we should obviously do a special. A longer episode or maybe a three day special. With memorable videos from the past iCarly's and pictures of us. Things like that." Carly said, sounding on the verge of tears.

It was strange. It seemed as if my whole life had revolved around this show and the two girls before me. From falling love with Carly, to kissing Sam, to kissing Carly, to falling out of love with Carly, and falling in love with Sam. It was a strange turn of events and putting it that way, it seemed short. Both girls meant a lot to me, but in different ways I guess. Carly was now happily with Griffin, Sam happily Sam, and me...happily friended. Always the friend.

"Maybe...maybe we could each make like...a two minute video to one another and put it up to. You know like...I record one for you and Fredlumps. Maybe get each of you a gift?" Sam said sounding almost as sad as Carly had, but there was also...something else. I was also a little surprised. Sam, getting me a gift?

I looked over at Sam who was looking at Carly, who had a knowing look on her face. They were having one of those girl telepathy conversations. Carly tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. I couldn't see Sam's face so I didn't know what face she was making or what she was mouthing or anything. Ot was probably something girly that I didn't want to be a part of.

"Well, I think it's a great idea." I said without thinking.

Carly smiled knowingly again and Sam looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. This kinder moments with Sam were the ones that made all the pain worthwhile. Because it's then that I knew, even after the beatings I still meant something to Sam, even if it wasn't the way I wanted her to think of me. I wanted her to really think of me. First thought in the morning, last thought before dozing off and every thought in between. She was all that for me.

"Let's not rehearse for this one. This has to be legit and sentimental and....it will be our best show yet. We'll invite some people back. Like Gibby and Spencer. Jake. Griffin. Maybe invite Fred!" Carly said enthusiastically getting up from her chair.

"I still don't think-" I began.

"Don't you dare say it Benson." Sam warned.

"Freddie do you really want to die?" Carly sighed.

"-Fred is that funny." I finished at the same time they each spoke.

"Freddie, we have discussed this, and I think the last time I beat you up with a tennis racket. Fred is hilarious!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! He acts like a three year old boy! He's our age Sam!"

"First of all, he's supposed to be SIX! Not THREE! SIX! Second of all, we do silly immature things on the show!" Sam defended.

"Not THAT immature! And he is always crushing on that girl Judy who has a boyfriend! What kind of six year old has a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Awh, is wittle Fweddie jealous that Fwed can get a girlfriend and you can't?" Sam asked in her patronizing baby voice.

"Sam! That is NOT what this is about. And don't talk about me not being able to get a girlfriend! When was the last time YOU had a boyfriend?" I knew I had gone too far the moment the words left my mouth. Sam had tackled me and I realized Carly had left the room.

Now normally Sam would have beat me to a bluddy pulp but, and thank God for puberty, I had out grown Sam and gotten some muscle. I wasn't some big bulky guy, but I was toned. However, puberty is a blessing as well as a curse. Being in such close proximity with the fiery blond-headed demon, while wrestling her into the ground did some...jean....tightening. I didn't want her to notice and as I got lost in trying to....tame two animals at once; Sam and my hormones; Sam had me pinned beneath her.

She was straddling me and it felt so wrong and right and good and bad all at the same time. She could see the...uh sexual pleasure and pain she was causing me and smirked, while raising an eyebrow, "Oh this is too good."

I was horrified, to say the least. Until I lost all sense of emotion, besides pleasure, as Sam held my fists above my head with one hand and well...grabbed me. Hard.

"S-Sam. S-s-stop it!" I groaned in anger and pleasure. I couldn't take this and flipped her on her back. She looked surprised at the new arrangement.

"Oh wow. Look who is all fierce and....on top." Sam whispered bringing her face to my ear before biting my earlobe.

Now, there are a whole heck of a lot of sexy things I girl can do, but that...topped the list. I lowered myself farther down and put my lips on her ear and said in a low husky voice, "I like it. Being on top."

"H-hey Freddie? I need to tell you something..." Sam whispered.

"What?" I asked, being bold and kissing her on the neck.

"I can't...think when you....molest me like that."

I kissed her neck one more time, "Go on."

"Freddie, you remember in freshman year when I stole Carter's basketball. And then continued to do that to boy's I like for years?" I asked.

"Sam. I don't want to hear about your canoodling." I stated aggravated. She headbutted me.

"Ouch!"

"You can't say canoodling and not expect me to hurt you. Anyway, I just...need to tell you that I have been stea-"

"WOAH! What is going on in this studio?!"

Carly.

I got off of Sam and left the room without a word.

**

Sam and I hadn't talked about the...events of the other night and we didn't plan to. We just went about our normal ways. For all I know she put it into the trashbin of her brain and had forgotten it forever. But for me, it was stored in every hard drive and icon in my body. Wow. Computer lingo. It's my inner nerd.

But...tonight was the last night of the three day iCarly special. We started by showing Carly her videos from us and Carly showed her videos to us. Soon, it was time for my video to Sam. I took in a deep breath and hit the play button.

I came on the screen and sat down on a tall stool. I clapped my hands together and began.

_"Sam. I have remade this video....I don't know how many times. Since this is going to go on the internet I was wary on what to say to you. Afraid you may hit me for something. So where do I begin? For years and years you relentlessly beat the daylights outta me, reminded me every day you could that Carly would never love me, and made up nicknames for my already ridiculous name. That was in the beginning. I think the first time I realized you and I were actually friends was when you told everyone you were sorry for telling everyone I had never kissed anyone and then admitted that you never had either. When you came by that night and formally apologized and also gave me the one thing I needed right then, I knew that you were something else. But something special none the less. Even when I became way taller than you and far more muscular and I could hold my own in a fight against you, you never backed down. That's the thing about you Sam. You're going to go far, because you are strong. And Carly, now would be a fantastic time to stop this video and do what we practiced."_

Sam looked at me shocked and was even more shocked when Carly and Griffin put her down in a chair and handcuffed her to it.

"What the fu-" Sam began but Carly had put silver duct tape over Sam's mouth.

"It'll be best if you don't struggle." Carly suggested.

Sam had murder in her eyes and Carly just walked over to my camera and pointed it at me, "Take it away Freddie."

"All right. So...here's the thing. I could have said everything I wanted to say in that video, but it wouldn't have meant as much as if I said to Sam personally and said it in front of the world to prove I meant it. So I am starting where I left off. Like I said Sam, you're strong. You are also mean, frustrating, and stubborn. However, even though you constantly cause me physical and emotional pain, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam stopped struggling and looked surprised. Her eyes were wide and looked like they were begging me to continue.

"We play this game. I think we have since the sixth grade. I was always afraid of what would happen if we stopped. That instead of saying I hate you, I would actually say what I meant. And because I was so afraid I went on with my crush on Carly. It was normal for everyone so I sacrificed feeling for normality. When I kissed Carly for the first time I imagined sparks and fireworks, tried to make them real. But they weren't. Thinking about it now, I wasn't Carly's Bolivian Bacon....Carly was my Bolivian Bacon. Using her to get to you. The inner workings of my heart and mind try not to coexist, but this time...they had to. Because my heart and brain knew something I didn't. I didn't know that it was possibly to fall for someone who hurt you just because you were there. But soon I longed for the contact, because it was the one time you were paying attention to me. Instead of letting me watch you steal things from boys lockers because you liked them. I found myself jealous when I would see you in the hallway with your new boyfriend. Kissing him and whatever. All I could think was...what the chiz? Why does he get to put her golden curls behind her ear? Why does he get to hug her and hold her? But then you would break up and take out all your anger and sadness on me. But after all the physical was gone, you would just talk to me. I learned little things about you. I liked listening to you, when you were civil. But I still enjoyed arguing with you. Because I don't care when you are mean. I don't care when you are nice. I just care about you. And I, Fredward Benson, am in love with you Samantha Puckett."

I finished stepping away from the view of the camera as Carly shut it off. I didn't want to look at Sam. I looked and Carly who looked proud and I swear I saw some tears in her eyes. When I finally plucked up the courage I looked at Sam. Her face was unreadable, or maybe the duct tape made it that way. I made my way over to her and looked into her electric blue. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I meant it Sam."

And I left. Soon I was standing outside Bushwell Plaza under the awning. It was pouring rain. Oh Seattle...

I heard the sound of a cardboard box dropping behind me. I turned and there she was. In all her blond hair, blue eyed glory. She didn't say anything she just ppointed to the box and I picked off a letter at the top.

I ripped it open and read.

_Fredward,_

_I'm not good at this. I'm not girly and I don't like getting gushy. So here are the facts. The other day in the studio, I was going to tell you that I have been...stealing things from you since the kiss on the fire escape. The thing is, it was different from any of the times I stole things from anyone else. I stole little things you wouldn't notice, but they were big things about you, or big things I noticed, that you probably never understood about yourself. So here's a box containing everything. Some of the things are just...things that make me think of you. Not ALL of it belongs to you but...I want you to have it all....except the shirt. I want that back. If you aren't freaked out. Heck, even if you are, I probably would still beat the blood out of you and keep it anyway. And this wasn't stalker like. I was always with you when I stole things. Anyway...enjoy your stuff. _

_Sam_

I looked up at her and she pointed to the box again.

I opened the box and raised my eyebrows when I saw all the small things inside. The case to my PearPod that was decorated with Sharpie Marker Galaxy War doodles; my trick quarter; a glow in the dark star from the ceiling of my room; a small bottle of anti-tick lotion; the sweater Sam hated(it had a note attached saying: _this is not the shirt I want to keep! Although...I may actually want to keep it anyway.); _my over the shoulder backpack from freshman year; a picture of Sam and me making cupcakes; one of my broken camcorders; the corsage I got her for prom; a container of cinnamon; a bottle of vanilla; our parachutes from the plane Sam pushed me out of; and....at the very bottom...looking worn was a blue and while vertical striped shirt. This was THE shirt. The shirt that....I kissed her in.

I looked up at her again and she had her back turned to me. While I had the chance I took in her beauty. Her long golden hair and pale skin. She was wearing shorts and a white tank top that showed off her legs. I could tell this was hard for her. Silently admitting she had feelings for me.

I stood up and came up behind her and turned her around to face me. She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I put my finger under her chin. She looked at me then and I smiled. I handed her the shirt in my hand and she quickly put it on. She smiled at me then. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

I chuckled, "Well you can add one more thing on the long list of things you stole."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"My heart." I whispered.

She smacked me across the face. Same old Sam.

"Freduchini, don't be a cheese ball."

"Can I be your cheese ball?" I joked.

"Shut your nubbish mouth and kiss me."

She didn't need to tell me twice.

That's when I realized the most 3 most important things Sam ever stole from me: my first kiss, my heart.....and my last kiss.

-----

**SO FLUFFY! Ewish...I kind of like it. My brother is being a stupid retard and rushing me. I think I am going to post a challenge soon! So be looking out. Review pwease!!! This isn't how I originally wanted it. Maybe I'll do another one. No flames please! **

**I love you guys!!**

**Peace. Love. Seddie. **

**and**

**Ham!**

**-Brittni**


End file.
